paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex's Christmas Dramas
It's getting closer to Christmas in Adventure Bay. Everyone is getting ready. But one day while in the fields, Rex meets someone who might put him and his wife Ella into fighting. It was a snowy day in Adventure Bay. It was getting near Christmas too. Everyone was getting ready. A huge Christmas Tree had been put up at the Town Hall. The Lookout was sparkling with lights and the harbour was nothing but ice. Rex was not happy about that. Because of the ice, he couldn't move his ship the Black Pearl. Rex was sitting next to the Pearl on the ice. His wife Ella and his pups were sliding on the ice. Rex: Darn this ice! Can't it go somewhere else?! Ella: Rex. Get over it. Rex: But look at it! James had been sending me pictures of the summer sun in Australia while I'm stuck here with Ice and Snow! Ella: Oh come here you! Ella grapped Rex by the tail and dragged him along the ice. Then flipped him onto his back. Rex: Hey! Then Ella jumped onto of him and gave him a kiss. Their pups covered their eyes. Rex just blushed. Ella: See. I know how to get you into the mood. Rex: You sure do. Ella: If this isn't fun for ya, then go out to the fields in the snow. Rex: Okay. Rex went off, got into his Mcalren and drove to the fields. Well, what was the fields. Now it was nothing but snow. Rex: Well. What a sight this is. Might aswell take a walk. Rex started walking around. But within 3 minutes, he came across footprints. Dog footprints. Rex: Huh? Rex placed his own footprint beside it. His was a bit larger. Rex: That's another dog. Rex sniffed the area. Rex: A Female Siberian Husky. And this print is only about 10 minutes old. Rex started looking around. Rex: Anyone here?! Hello?! I come in peace!! He kept walking on. Then 5 minutes into searching, he heard something in the tree's outside the fields. Rex: Who's there?! There was no reply. Rex: Hello?! Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a Female Siberian Husky. Rex: Hey you! The Husky stopped. When she saw Rex, she raced off. Rex: Hey! Come back! Rex chased after her. But the Husky was fast. But Rex was a bit faster. He was soon right behind her. Husky: Why are you chasing me? Rex: Just stop! Who are you?! I'm not going to hurt you! Husky: Well I don't trust you. Rex: I'm a 2nd Rank Police Officer! You can trust me! The Husky stopped. Rex tried to stop, but he slid on the snow and smashed into a rock. Then he was sharp pieces of ice on a branch above about to fall on top of him. Rex closed his eyes as the dropped. He waited 15 seconds, then opened his eyes to find nothing happened. Then he saw the Husky with a branch in her jaw with the ice stuck in them. She had caught them all. Husky: You all good. Rex: Few! Thanks. Husky: No worry's. Rex: Anyway. So, tell me. Who are you? Husky: My name is Foxy. Foxy Blackson Rex: Rex. Rex Weathers. Foxy: Huh? You have a last name too? Rex: Some dogs do. Where I come from we all had last names. Foxy: Where's that? Rex: Australia. Foxy: On the other side of the world! Rex: Yip. Foxy: Wow! Rex: I know. Anyway, why are you out here? Where is you owner? Foxy: I don't have one. Rex: You are stray? Foxy nodded. Rex: How do you feed yourself. Foxy: I live on anything I find. I sometimes have to kill things. Rex: Not nice is it. Foxy: No. I've been alone here for ages. Rex: Really? Well I'm a Paw Patrol member, a high class one you could say. Foxy: Well I guess 2nd Rank Officer is. Rex: Yip. I have a flash car and... Foxy: Can I see? Rex: Sure. Follow me. Rex lead Foxy to his Mclaren. Foxy: Wow! Rex opened the door and jumped in. Rex: Jump in. Foxy jumped in. Rex: What do ya think? Foxy: This is awesome! Rex: I know. Then Rex saw the sun setting. Rex: It's getting dark now. Where do you sleep? Foxy: Anywhere really. Rex: How about I take you back to the Lookout where I stay and you come live with us. Foxy: No! Rex: Why not? Foxy: I've never really got to know anyone. I'm a shy dog. Rex: You not shy to me. Foxy: I know but... Rex: No worry's. I've met heaps of shy ones. I'll stay here and you can sleep with me in the car. Foxy: Really? Rex: Sure! I've done it heaps of times. Foxy: Thanks! Rex: No problem. And so they did. The Next Morning Rex and Foxy woke up at the same time. Rex: Morning Foxy. Foxy: Morning Rex. Rex: Sleep well? Foxy: Sure did. Rex: Awesome! Well, I better head back to the Lookout. Everyone is probably wondering where I am. Foxy: Oh, Okay. Rex: You sure you don't want to come with me? Foxy: Yes. Rex: Okay. I'll keep you a secret though. So Foxy left Rex and Rex went back to the Lookout. When he got there Ella was there waiting. Ella: And where have you been? Rex: At the fields. I couldn't be bothered driving back here last night. I was tired. Ella: Okay. But please tell me next time. We were all starting to get worried. Rex: You don't need to worry about me sweetie. Or Foxy too. Ella: Foxy? Rex: I mean the Mclaren. The Mclaren. Ella: Okay? I guees I'll see you later. Rex: Will do. Rex couldn't believe himself. Rex: That was close. Even though he had promised Foxy not to tell anyone. He went to tell Ryder. He knew if he could trust anyone. It would be him. Soon it was Christmas Eve. Mayor Goodway was holding a Party at the Beach. Everyone was going. After Rex had lunch, he went out to the Forest to find Foxy. He spent about 15 minutes looking for her. He then found her. Foxy: Rex? Rex: G'day. Foxy: What are you doing here? Rex: Here to give you something. Foxy: What? Rex: Come with me. It's in the car. Rex lead her to his Mclaren and pulled out a small box. Foxy: What's that? Rex: Open it. Foxy opened it and inside was a black and light blue dog collar. Foxy: Wow Rex! Did you make this?! (Putting it on) Rex: Me and a friend of mine. And don't worry. He's my owner. He's the only one I told. (Helping her put it on) Foxy: You told someone. Rex: You'll be fine. You're coming to live with me and my friends at the Lookout. Foxy: Oh um. I don't know about that. Rex: Trust me. You'll 100% fine. Foxy: Well. Okay. Rex: That's the spirit! Now jump in the car and I'll take you to your new home. Foxy: Okay! Rex and Foxy drove off. But Foxy had something on her mind. Foxy: Um. Rex. Rex: Yes? Foxy: I want to ask you something. Rex: What's that? Foxy: Will.......you...........be...........my boyfriend? Rex stopped the car with a screech! Rex: What? You want us to be together? Foxy: Yes. Rex: Oh.....um. I don't know about that. Foxy: Why? Rex: You see. Here. Look at this. Rex pulled a picture folder from under his seat. He opened it and showed Foxy. She looked at them. Foxy: Who are these dogs? Rex: My Family. Foxy looked like something had just shot her. Foxy: Your.......married? Rex: Yes. I'm sorry. But I just am. Foxy: And you have kids and... Rex put his arm around her. Rex: Let me ask you something. Do you want to be with a German Shepherd? Foxy: Yes. Rex: Who's like me. If not similar. Foxy: Yes! Rex: You call has been answered. I know who would be perfect for you. Foxy: You do? Rex: Yip. He's from Australia too. Foxy: Really? What's his name? Rex: Gazza. Foxy: That's catchy. Can I meet him? Rex: Sure. Just then Rex's phone rang. Rex: Hang on. Rex answered. It was Ella. Rex: Hello? Ella: Rex. Where are you?! Everyone his waiting here for you to make a speech. Rex: Speech? What speech? Ella: You just need to say about your first year in Adventure Bay. Rex: Oh. Sound's easy. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye. He hung up. Rex: We better hurry. The whole town's waiting for me. Foxy: The whole town! They want to see you?! Rex: Yip. Now let's go. They drove to the Town Hall. When they got there, Rex helped Foxy ou of the car and people raced to them and started shouting questions at him. People: Rex! Show us the teeth! Give us a look at the claws! Then someone pushed Foxy onto the road. Then a car turned a corner and was heading for her. Rex saw her and ran to her, jumped, grabbed her by the collar in midair and landed on the other side of the road. Foxy had her eyes shut tight. She opened them and couldn't see Rex. Rex had gone flying into a wall and landed on ground hard. Foxy: Rex! She ran up to him. Foxy: Rex! Wake up! She started shaking him. But he didn't wake up. Foxy looked like she was going to cry. Then she noticed a shadow of a dog behind her. She turned around and saw Ella there glaring at her. Ella: Get away from my Husband. Ella shoved Foxy away. Then Rex's pups came. Scowler: You heard my Mom! Get out! Foxy: But... he saved me. Ella: Pups. Go to Ryder. I'll take care of this one myself. Ella started walking towards Foxy. Then suddenly she froze. Rex had scratched her on the leg. Foxy: Rex! Rex: Miss me? Ella was furious. She jumped at Rex and scratched him of the face. This made Rex furious. He was about to get Ella back when Gazza jumped between him and Ella. Rex: Move Gazza! Gazza: Calm down both of you! Your fighting for no reason! That husky there which from what I know, her name is Foxy, doesn't need this. Gazza looked at Foxy and thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Foxy though Gazza looked good too. Ryder came over. Ryder: Gazza's right. Rex and Ella looked at each other. Ella: So this is why he said Foxy the other day. You were keeping your girl a secret. Rex: What?! No! I was keeping her secret because she wanted herslef to stay out of sight! Now I have managed to convince her to live with us, she is allowing people to find out about her! And yeah you might be right that it seems me and her are together! But I would never leave you Ella! You hear me?! Never! And the way you treated Foxy! Well! You should feel really bad! Foxy: Yeah! Rex: Don't push your luck Foxy! Ella looked as if she had been shot. She didn't know what to say. Then Rex's daughter Silvana went up to him. Silvana: Dad. Rex: Yes? Silvana: I wanna go home. Rex: Okay. Rex gathered his kids up and helped them into the Mclaren. Then they drove back to the Lookout. Leaving everyone behind. Ella stayed where she was. Gazza: Until you and Rex have made up, your not our friend. Gazza went up to Foxy and helped her up. Gazza: I'll take you to your new home. Foxy: Okay. But what about Ella. Gazza: Ella? Oh who cares about her. She's just being a stupid old dog. Gazza took Foxy to the Lookout where Rex and his kids were on the pillows. Gazza and Foxy came in. Rex: Ella talking yet? Gazza: Nope. But I don't want to hear her anyway. Rex: Same here. Anyway, what do you think of the Lookout Foxy? Foxy: It's great! You live here? Rex: Yip. And is Gazza treating you well? Foxy: Yip. He's a grand one like you said. Rex just smiled. Foxy then noticed Rex's kids asleep next to him. Foxy: They are so cute. Rex: I know. They love their life. Though it has been better. Then Rex noticed Silvana twitching. Foxy: What's happening? Rex: Bad dream. Silvana kept on twitching. Rex: It's okay. Daddy's got you. Silvana then stopped twitching. Foxy: I wish I had pups. Rex: You will one day. Gazza didn't say anything. He was looking at Foxy. Rex noticed this. Rex grinned at him. Gazza looked back with a stern face. But it quickly fell to a admitted face. This proved it. Gazza was in Love with Foxy. Foxy didn't notice. She was looking at Rex's pups. Foxy: Will you and Ella make up? Rex: Don't really care right now. Then Rex's phone rang. It was his Mother. The phone rang his pups. Rex answered. Rex: What is it mum? You just woke your grandkids. Diana: Sorry. Just calling to see how you and Ella are. Rex: Ella? You don't want to know. Diana: You've been fighting again haven't you. Rex: She started it! Diana: Rex. Look. When you see Ella, play the old trick on her. Rex: You mean the big gun. Diana: Yip. Rex: Never thought of that. Got to go. Rex hung up. Rex: Things are getting better already. Gazza: She's coming now! Ella walked in the door. Rex got up and walked to her. Ella did the same. They met each other and kissed each other. They smiled at each other. Rex: Well. I think we are all good now. Ella: Yip. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie